A World of Their Own
by Mighty Amphitrite
Summary: A nervous Al Potter waits to board the Hogwarts Express for the first time, and a timely bit of parental advice helps put things in perspective. Harry and Luna's youngest child is headed to Hogwarts, and he's sure to have an exciting first day. Or: A fun, fluffy day in the lives of Al, Ariadne, and James.


Al bit his lip and watched the train apprehensively, as if waiting for it to leap from the tracks and start gobbling up students. Harry glanced at the train, then at his wife, who was watching him expectantly. He placed a gentle hand on his son's shoulder and said, "Luna, why don't you check on James and Ariadne? I'll come find you in a moment." Luna nodded, and with a final smile for her youngest son, wove through the crowd toward the engine, Ariadne's favorite place to go before boarding.

"All right, son?"

Al tore his gaze from the train and turned to face his father. Any thoughts of lying were tossed aside when he saw the concern in his Dad's eyes. Al sighed. "Not really."

"What are you thinking about?"

Al sighed again. "It's just…I really liked being with you and Mum, just the three of us."

Harry nodded. "Your Mum and I have enjoyed these last few years more than you know. We're certainly not trying to get rid of you," he added with a grin. ''I promise you this: Hogwarts will be far more exciting than our house."

Al's eyes were on his shoes. "I _like_ our house."

Harry knelt down and tried to catch his son's eye. "It'll still be there when you come back for Christmas." He gestured back toward the train. "There are plenty of kids over there just waiting to be Albus Potter's new friend and have grand adventures at school. What's holding you back?"

Al looked up hesitantly, a swirl of emotion clouding his hazel eyes. "What if there isn't room for another Potter?"

"There's a place for every child at Hogwarts, Al," Harry said firmly, "even if a _dozen_ Potters showed up next year to be Sorted." Smiling, he added, "There are still two Houses left, you know, if you'd like one all to yourself."

Al cast him a sidelong glance. "You won't be upset, no matter which one I get?"

Harry shook his head. "Not one bit."

"And you won't forget about me once I go away to school?"

Harry put a hand on each shoulder, making sure he had Al's full attention. "Have I ever told you what your name means?"

Al nodded. "I know who they were; Aunt Hermione showed me their chapters in James' schoolbooks ages ago."

"Those names may refer to other people, people it was an honor for me to know, but the names _themselves_ mean something, too. 'Albus' comes from a Roman word that means 'white' or 'light'."

"What does Cedric mean?" Al asked curiously.

"'Cedric'", Harry continued, "means 'bounty'."

Al scratched his head. "So what does _that_ mean?"

"It means that _you_ , Albus Cedric Potter, are my light and my treasure, and nothing will ever change that. Even if you were the youngest of ten and the only one Sorted into Slytherin, you'd still be my Albus, and I'd love you just the same. Do you believe me?"

Al nodded and threw his arms around Harry's neck. "Love you, too, Dad," he said, and Harry held him tight a moment more before getting to his feet. "Tell Mum I said I love you, won't you?" Al asked. "And that I'll be watching."

Harry nodded, wishing, as always, that he could be privy to Luna's night-before-term conversations with the children. "Of course. Shall we head over, then?"

Al stood up a bit straighter and grabbed the handle of his trunk; lifting the other end, Harry followed Al and helped him lift the trunk up the steps. "Write us when you get there, please? And remember to keep an open mind about everyone you meet."

Al shoved his trunk into the hallway. "Okay, Dad."

"Listen to your teachers, and don't be afraid to ask questions. Keep an eye on your sister, please, you know how she is. And if you ever need help, talk to Professor Longbottom-"

"Bye, Dad!" Al called, disappearing down the corridor.

"And let me know if anything strange or mysterious happens!" Harry called, scanning the windows for a flash of dark hair. "It's very important! Al?"

"Harry."

He turned to find Hermione at his side, an amused look on her face. Laughing, Ron threw an arm around his shoulder and said, "That's the last time you'll get to give that speech. Don't worry, mate; he'll be fine."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I say the same thing to James every year. Sometimes he seems awfully dense for a Ravenclaw. Was I ever that stubborn? No, don't answer that," Harry said with a sigh; Hermione bit her lip to keep from laughing herself.

Al and Ariadne suddenly appeared in a nearby window, dragging a disgruntled James behind them. Harry felt a hand take his; turning, he smiled at his wife. It was time for them to go.

Harry grinned up at his children as they leaned out the window, waving and calling out their last farewells.

"Bye, Mum! Bye, Dad! We'll write soon!"

Harry raised a hand in farewell, and Luna did the same. A moment later, the pair had vanished, and the Potters found themselves waving down at the Weasleys.

"Take care, you lot!" their Uncle Ron called up to them. "We'll keep an eye on your parents while you're away, keep them out of trouble."

"See you at Christmas!" Hermione said with a wave, and then they were gone as well.

Al knew they left quickly so the other children didn't get distracted by the War Heroes in their midst, but that didn't keep him from feeling bereft as he found himself looking down at a platform full of strangers. James immediately straightened and clapped him on the back.

"Best be off. Good luck, Al, see you at dinner!" As he ducked into the hallway, he called, "Keep an eye on him, won't you, A?"

Ariadne shook her head, then turned to Al with a smile. "Eleanor and I like to go up and down the cars and say hello to everyone. Would you like to come?"

Al shook his head, rather terrified of meeting the entire student body before he'd even found a seat.

"I think I'll just find some first years to sit with," he said. Ariadne tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"I think I saw a few sitting three cars down," she said, pointing. "Would you like an escort?"

"No, you go find Eleanor, I'll be okay." With an airy wave, Ariadne skipped off, leaving Al alone in the corridor. Taking a deep breath, he gripped his trunk handle and trudged toward the car Ariadne had mentioned, hoping it wasn't full of seventh year Slytherins, or worse, James, who would probably ignore him, while his Ravenclaw friends felt sorry for the poor friendless first year, already lost on day one… _open mind, open mind, open mind_ , he chanted silently. When he reached the open door, he squared his shoulders, held his head high, and stepped into the compartment.

Seven heads turned his way as conversation ceased; the room had certainly filled up since his sister had wandered by. As there seemed to be a few inches of space available on the bench to his left and no one had shouted for him to get lost, Al asked the group at large, "Is there any more room, or should I…"

"Go ahead," one of the boys said, nodding toward the bench, and the others murmured their assent as everyone on that side of the compartment scooted over to make room.

"It's no use, anyway," a girl with long brown braids added as Al squeezed onto the bench, laying his trunk at his feet. "It sounds as if the seventh years are having an epic row over who stole who's boyfriends and are taking more than their fair share of compartments."

"They told us all to shove off, so here we are," said a tanned boy with dark blond hair by the window. "The next room over is just as packed."

"I suppose we should go around and say our names again," said a girl with dark curls. "I'm Sarah. What's your name?"

The blond boy snorted. "You mean you don't recognize him? Who else could he be but-"

"I'm Albus," Al said hastily. "But you can call me Al. Have I missed anything exciting?"

The others introduced themselves and the group fell into easy conversation, alternating between Quidditch, football, annoying siblings, and Batman. Two Muggleborn boys quickly bonded over their shared love of the various animated series; Al happily showed them an old Justice League comic he had brought from home in case the train ride had proven to be a lonely one. When the witch pushing the snack trolley stuck her head into their compartment, she was shocked by the size and overall cheerfulness of their group, and was quickly bombarded with requests for various sweets. After munching on their snacks in peaceful silence for a few minutes, Libby, a girl across from Al, asked softly, "What do you think it will be like?"

The others paused, exchanging nervous looks. Sarah glanced around the group, then said hesitantly, "I heard the school is in a _castle_."

The Muggleborn boys exchanged wonder-filled looks, and all three looked up nervously, as if waiting for the others to laugh. Al watched the rest of the group closely, waiting for someone to make a scathing remark; the blond by the window was the first to speak.

"It's true," he said, grinning. "Like nothing you've ever seen. My Great-Grandfather supposedly found a room where up was down and you could walk on the ceiling; I can't wait to see for myself."

"My sister says there are towers and turrets and dungeons, just like in old stories," said the girl with the braids, her voice filled with awe, and the others murmured appreciatively. A boy to Al's left was watching the blond suspiciously.

"What did you say your name was?"

He shrugged. "Eddie." When the other boy raised an eyebrow, he rolled his eyes. "Is that how we're playing it, then? Fine. I'll confess to being a Burke if _he_ admits he's a Potter," he said, nodding in Al's direction.

The Batman fan next to Sarah looked back and forth between them nervously. "Is that important?"

Al put his hands on his shaking knees and said firmly, "No, it's not. It just means Eddie here will always win out when things are done alphabetically. Hopefully he won't lord it over the rest of us when he gets his exams back first." Al grinned as the others chuckled, even earning a small smile from Eddie Burke.

"We first years need to stick together, or the older kids will walk all over us," Agnes, the girl with the braids, added firmly, and the others nodded. The boy who called out Eddie shook his head.

"It's a little late for that, wouldn't you say?" he asked, gesturing around the cramped room. The others sighed and grumbled. "And how are we supposed to change into our school robes without trampling one another?"

Al turned to him and said, "Actually, you've just given me an idea…"

* * *

With a final wave to the others, Albus and the other boy stepped cautiously into the hallway. He reintroduced himself as Charlie Corner, saying, "After all of the stories I've heard, I can't believe everyone's being so nice. My Uncle got into a fistfight on his first day when some tosser called him names." He gave Al a rueful smile. "Guess I shouldn't go looking for my own fights."

"You can redeem yourself by helping me clear out this compartment," Al said with a grin, peering cautiously through the glass at the three seventh years chatting inside. "Follow my lead."

Stomping his feet to sound like he'd been running, he shouted, "You won't believe what I just saw! There's a duel going on up near the engine, and a huge crowd is egging them on!"

"Yeah, they're really going at it," Charlie continued loudly. "Three against one! That poor Gryffindor doesn't stand a chance!" Dashing back into their own crowded compartment, Al peeked into the hallway just in time to see the door fly open and the seventh years dart off toward the front of the train.

"Go!"

Al and the other boys made a mad dash for the newly-vacated compartment, with the Muggleborn boys Jack and Desmond running off to tell the other first years more space had suddenly become available. They returned moments later, Eddie Burke slamming the door behind them.

"We told the girls they could change first," Jack said, fighting to catch his breath. "The other blokes are waiting in the hallway."

"We could all change in here, I guess," Charlie suggested, glancing around their new room.

"No, we can't," said Eddie. "Three guesses as to why."

Charlie smacked his hand to his forehead as realization dawned on his new friends' faces.

"The girls have our trunks!"

"And those older kids left theirs behind," Desmond added, looking rather green. "Which means…"

"We're dead!" Charlie exclaimed, and Eddie scowled at him.

" _And_ we'll be arriving at the castle any minute. What are we supposed to do now?"

Al frowned. "Once the girls are through changing, they can come in here and wait while we change, then we can all go back to our original compartments like nothing ever happened."

"That's the last time I let the two of _you_ make a plan," Eddie grumbled. "We should have tried bribery first. Or better yet, as a Potter, couldn't you just order them to clear off?"

Al rolled his eyes. "Very funny. If this works, they'll never know any of us were involved." He turned to Jack and asked, "Could you check to see if the girls are finished?"

Jack blanched. " _You_ go check!"

They were all spared from checking by a sharp tap on their door. Agnes, Sarah, and Libby waved at them from the other side of the glass. Wrenching open the door, the boys scrambled into their original compartment and yanked open their trunks, pulling on their school clothes in record time.

"You're shirt's on backwards," Eddie told Charlie with a laugh, and Charlie threw a handful of socks in his face.

After everyone was put to rights, Al stepped out a final time, checked that the coast was clear, and went to tell the girls they could come back. The atmosphere in their compartment was almost giddy as the train rolled closer and closer to its destination.

"D'you think every day at school will be this exciting?" Desmond asked with a laugh.

Through gaps in the clouds, they began to catch glimpses of towers and trees through their compartment window. As everyone crowded around to get a better view, Al said, "We'll find out soon enough."

* * *

While Al and his new friends got acquainted, Ariadne continued down the corridor with her best friend and fellow third year Eleanor Holmes, waving through the glass or ducking in to say a quick hello at each room they passed. After receiving a lukewarm response from the Slytherins in their year, Eleanor asked if they could take a break. "Let's see if these nice Gryffindors will let us sit with them a moment," she said, dropping onto a bench in the next compartment. The fourth-years inside greeted them cheerfully, and although Aaron Thomas tried to put up a cool front, his friend Kellen saw his eyes light up and beckoned Ariadne over.

"Move over, Aaron, give the lady some room," he said, biting back laughter as Aaron practically jumped to the side as Ariadne came in. She sat down and smiled at him; if he had been standing up, he surely would have toppled over.

Scrambling for something to say, he asked, "So…how're things?" He felt like smacking his head against the compartment door, but Ariadne didn't seem to notice. Not for the first time, Aaron was grateful that his dark skin hid his blush.

"They're going quite well, thanks for asking," she said, watching Kellen sort through a stack of Chocolate Frog cards. "It's so wonderful to see everyone again; I just love saying hello at the start of term. And nearly everyone waved back this year! The rest were thinking about it, I could tell; I'm sure they were just busy settling in."

Eleanor nodded in agreement, and Ariadne turned to Aaron, who sat up a bit straighter. "We've only seen a handful of first years; they must be more toward the back. My brother's here this year, did you know? Remember Albus?"

"Yeah, we…I saw him when we all got together for Christmas, year before last," he said, and she smiled. Encouraged, he added, "What House do you think he'll be in? Maybe Hufflepuff with you?"

Ariadne shrugged. "It's hard to say. He may well be with you." The others perked up. "Daddy told him that any House would be fine, but I can tell that Al's worried about it, even though he pretends he's not. He'd probably be a good fit anywhere, but I don't think Ravenclaw would be best. I'm not sure he and James could stay in the same House without strangling each other."

Kellen tossed the girls a Chocolate Frog apiece and said, "If he's a Gryffindor, we'll take good care of him. Right, Aaron?" Aaron nodded, and was once again treated to Ariadne's glowing smile. He couldn't help but smile back.

"That's very kind," Ariadne said, unwrapping her chocolate frog and chewing on its foot. They continued to chat amiably, pausing only to frown at a brief commotion in the corridor. Shrugging, Ariadne set down her Neville Longbottom card and turned her attention back to Aaron, who promptly choked on an Every Flavor Bean (turnip flavored). "You know, I've been wondering- are you sure you're alright?" she asked, and he waved away her concern, wishing desperately that the floor would swallow him up.

"Fine," he gasped out, glaring at Kellen, who was smothering his laughter behind a newspaper.

"Well," Ariadne continued, "We've all been on the Hogwarts Express three or four times, but have any of you ever been up to the engine?"

Eleanor and the boys shook their heads. "Never had a reason to go up there," Kellen said, shrugging.

Ariadne pursed her lips. "Why do we have to have a _reason_ for everything? That's just what the Prefects said when I tried to go past their compartment to check inside. Is there a rule that we can't look? What happened to the joy of discovery?" She slumped in her seat. "I'll bet James is paying them to spoil my fun."

Aaron was debating whether or not to pat her on the shoulder when the compartment door opened and their yearmate Lucy Gladwell stepped inside. "It's the funniest thing, some seventh years were-" Looking around at the Hufflepuffs in their midst, she raised an eyebrow.

"What have I missed?" she asked, taking a seat beside Kellen.

"I was about to pose the question of the day," Ariadne said, and the others leaned in closer.

"Who do you think is driving the train?"

She looked from face to face, but was met only with silence. Lucy widened her eyes at Kellen and tore open a Chocolate Frog box, having clearly stumbled into the wrong part of this conversation.

"No one's ever mentioned it…" Eleanor said slowly, tilting her head to the side.

"And no one finds that odd?" Ariadne asked, her eyes bright. "The only other person on this train is the witch who pushes the snack trolley, and she can't be in two places at once. If it was another witch, wouldn't a professor or our parents have said something by now? And why hasn't anyone seen them, or been in the engine room to see how the train even works?"

She lowered her voice. "What if," she said, leaning in, "it's being driven by some sort of magical creature, or… or what if it's not being driven at all? What if the train _itself_ is alive?"

Lucy dropped her frog. It attempted to hop to safety, but Kellen quickly trapped it in his copy of The Daily Prophet and passed it back. Aaron was caught between gaping in confusion and admiring how her dark hair shone in the lamplight.

Kellen's voice shook him out of his daydreaming. "It has to be a person, right? Who else could drive a train?"

Eleanor scratched her head. "House Elves, maybe?"

Kellen nodded. "That's more likely. They'd want to stay invisible to students like they do in the castle. There you have it, Ariadne," he said, grinning. "Mystery solved."

Ariadne didn't look convinced. "That's certainly possible. But I still wish I could see for myself. Even Daddy doesn't know; I asked him at breakfast."

The others pondered that for a moment. "Well… no one's ever said it's against the rules, have they?" Aaron asked tentatively. "To go to the engine?"

"I don't see how anyone would get past the prefects' compartment, though," Eleanor said, patting Ariadne's hand as she sighed. "Maybe that's why they're up front?"

"What if we distracted them while you took a quick look inside?" Aaron asked. Ariadne looked up hopefully; Kellen raised an eyebrow.

"And I had hoped to get to the feast without losing any House points." Aaron felt his face heating up again. Kellen sighed. "Most of the prefects should be sitting with their friends by now anyway. What's the plan, Aaron?"

He rubbed at his temple, wishing he had thought this through before chiming in. "We could- we could stand in the corridor and block you from view while you take a quick look." He glanced up at his friends, who looked doubtful, then looked reluctantly back at Ariadne. She nodded sharply.

"Good. Simple. I think it could work." She squared her shoulders. "Shall we go, then?"

He shot his friends a pleading look; Kellen rolled his eyes and tossed aside his newspaper. "Yes, lets."

They filed into the corridor, Ariadne practically humming with excitement. As they made their way toward the front, attempting to appear casual in their stroll, Aaron stayed close behind her. "Just a quick look, right?" he said softly as the end of the corridor came into view. "And be careful, yeah? It might not be set up for safety-"

"I'll be careful," she said, smiling over her shoulder, and his heart melted.

They had reached the end, where they found a large metal door painted to match the walls; the corridor was empty, and only a couple of students were in the prefects' compartment. "Did you hear that the Wimbourne Wasps might be looking for a new Seeker?" Kellen asked casually, planting his feet and shoving his hands into his pockets.

Lucy stood next to him and laughed. "They'd better pick someone good; if they don't shape up they'll end up at the bottom of the league with the Cannons!" Ariadne had already disappeared. Aaron stood in front of the prefects' window, blocking their view; curious faces were already peering out at them.

"Smythe wasn't so terrible, maybe they should give him another shot," he added, and the others scoffed. The nearest compartment door opened just as Ariadne appeared at his shoulder.

"What are you doing up here?" a Slytherin prefect asked, eyeing their group suspiciously.

"Just stretching our legs," Aaron said, forcing himself to walk slowly the way they'd come.

"And now we're going back," Kellen added, striding down the corridor. "Enjoy the feast!"

They all moved a bit too quickly toward the Gryffindors' compartment, and the moment the door slid shut they flung themselves down into their seats with relieved sighs.

"Well, it's been fun, ladies, but we should start getting changed," Kellen said, smiling at the Hufflepuffs as they stood to leave. Lucy rolled her eyes and grabbed a stack of folded robes from her trunk.

"I'll go change next door with Fern," she said, waving farewell and stepping out. Aaron and Eleanor turned to look at Ariadne, who had a faraway look on her face.

"Well?" Aaron asked. "What did you see?"

She shook her head, eyes wide. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

* * *

With each step closer to the Great Hall, their group got quieter and quieter, until only the sound of their footsteps echoed around them. Al saw fear on his new friends' faces, but could think of nothing to say that wouldn't ring false. After 'being laughed off the Hogwarts Express', his greatest fear was the attention of the entire school during the Sorting, and the consequences of the Hat's decision.

It didn't help that neither of his siblings had concluded their first days without incident. James had managed to go about relatively unnoticed until the moment the Professor Collins called his name, and a collective gasp had rippled through the Great Hall as everyone looked on in shock and wonder; at least, that was how the stories went. Those who didn't know the Potters were certainly surprised: as he'd never had his picture in the paper, a point of pride for his father, no one had suspected that the blond boy who stepped forward with a calculating look in his light blue eyes was a Potter at all. The confused muttering had barely begun when the Hat shouted, RAVENCLAW! And the room erupted with excited chatter and applause.

Everyone in the Castle claimed to have been there watching as the eldest Potter was led by a Ravenclaw prefect alongside the other first years out of the Great Hall. Everyone agreed that the incident started with a comment made by a Gryffindor sixth year to his Slytherin partner in crime as they filed past. "So what do you think," he'd said, not bothering to keep his voice down, "Will he be an insufferable Golden Boy like his dad, or mad like his mummy? Looks like the Lovegood side won out with this one."

Accounts got fuzzy after that.

If there was one thing James Potter wouldn't stand for, it was people insulting Luna Potter. As Al hadn't been there, he had no way of knowing what happened next, but he could guess which tales came closest to the truth. Stories ranged from young James sending the boy flying across the room using only his mind, to screaming obscenities and chasing the older students from the room with a swarm of scorpions at their heels, but one girl's whisper in Diagon Alley seemed most likely: that after freezing like a statue, James turned and sent the boy a terrible glare, and the Gryffindor's robes immediately burst into flame. It wouldn't have been the first time that James had set something on fire.

Ariadne's first day was also quite dramatic. She looked as people thought a Potter should, although rather small and shy, and her announced House was met with groans of disappointment from the Gryffindor table. The Ravenclaws turned to James to see his reaction to being separated from his sister, but he clapped just as loudly as the Hufflepuffs as Ariadne walked quickly to their table to join her friend Eleanor. She was quickly smothered by well-wishers, and it was another moment or two before Professor Collins could regain the attention of the Hall.

From the debacle with James two years previous, students knew not to antagonize a Potter to their face; Ariadne and the other Hufflepuffs just happened to be walking past a knot of older students in the corridor commenting on this year's crop of first years. They were lamenting the growing number of half-blood students, and how much harder it was to win the House Cup with such numbers in their ranks.

They hadn't noticed any eavesdroppers until a shrill, shocked voice said, "How could you _say_ such a thing?!"

Everyone in the corridor froze. The only sound was the sniffling of a small girl with wavy black hair, who had turned to stare at the culprits.

"That isn't what Hogwarts is about! How could you be so _unkind_?" she asked, her wide green eyes brimming with tears.

The students in question had the grace to look ashamed of themselves, which quickly morphed into looks of terror as James Potter stormed over, wand in hand. They murmured brief apologies and melted into the crowd as the Hufflepuff prefect tried desperately to hustle his charges downstairs. James followed them down, taking his sister's hand as Eleanor took the other.

"Don't give up on Hogwarts yet, A," James said quietly, giving her hand a squeeze. "It's a great place, I promise, even if people don't always think before they speak. Alright?"

She nodded. "Alright. Good night, James."

"Sleep tight." He grinned. "Tomorrow, the _real_ fun begins."

* * *

Their group marched in silence down the darkened corridor on the heels of Professor Collins, looking around in nervous anticipation. Even Eddie Burke, who had spent his summer on the coast, was looking rather pale in the candlelight. After Collins held up a hand and slipped through a small door half concealed by a tapestry, they continued to stare at the spot where he had vanished, unsure what to do next. Agnes was the first to break the silence.

"They're all in there, waiting for us," she said softly. "This is really happening."

"What happens next?" Desmond asked, tugging on the sleeves of his robes. "Will we still see each other, or will we all be on our own?"

"There are only four Houses, so at least some of us will be together," Charlie said, eyes glued to the hidden door.

Al flexed his fingers, glancing toward the door then back at his new friends. "It's meals and evenings with our Houses, but we'll have classes together, and library time after, and weekends…" He swallowed nervously as everyone turned to look at him, sparks of hope in their eyes. "It's like Agnes said, right? If we stand together, we won't let them push us around. We can figure Hogwarts out together."

Eager to shift their attention to someone else, he added, "And our new friend Burke will go first and show us how it's done, right, Eddie?" He grinned as the others chuckled. Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Do none of you have names that start with 'A'?"

Professor Collins suddenly reappeared, asking them to form a line, and Charlie shoved Eddie playfully toward the front of the group. Eddie followed Collins, Al followed Eddie, and their group ducked beneath the tapestry and through an ancient wooden door into the candlelit Great Hall. Al focused on the back of Eddie's head rather than the hundreds of faces staring over at the new crop of students; the entire room had gone silent the moment Collins opened the door. Al's gaze was drawn up to the ceiling, which glittered with stars and wisps of silvery cloud. He reached back and nudged Sarah, who had begun to shake, and tipped his head up; she and Agnes looked up and gasped, their fears momentarily forgotten.

After another minute of tense silence, the new first years jumped when the shabby hat placed in front of them burst into song, quickly followed by thunderous applause from the student body. As Collins read the first name on his list, calling 'Burke, Edward' forward, Al chanced a glance at the Hufflepuff table. Having finally caught his eye, Ariadne beamed and gave her little brother a cheery wave.

He gave her a small nod in return, but his face felt too stiff to smile. He turned back to watch Eddie walk slowly toward the stool and take a seat. Collins placed the hat on his head, and it sank down nearly to his shoulders. After several seconds of silence, the tear near its brim opened wide and the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table burst into applause, and after handing back the ancient hat, Eddie cast a final look behind him before walking over to his new table. Al felt something twist in his gut, but Collins had already called up 'Corner, Charles,' and the Sorting was in full swing.

Charlie was put in Gryffindor, and strode over quite cheerfully. Al watched as one by one his new friends were divvied up among the Houses and wondered if they would still get along as well as they had on the train. He stood in the ever shrinking line, trying not to fidget, as his imagination ran wild with images of falling flat on his face as he walked toward the stool, or going up to his new House table and being turned away, unwanted…

After 'Mills, Desmond,' joined his friend Jack in Hufflepuff, Al took a deep breath and tried not to grimace when Collins glanced his way.

"Potter, Albus."

The hall went completely silent; all Al could hear was his own heart trying to beat its way out of his chest. After waiting a moment too long, Al forced his legs to take one step after another toward the stool, sitting carefully so he wouldn't fall over. Collins placed the hat on his head, and Al had one final image of everyone's eyes on him before his own were covered by the blessedly dark felt. He breathed a sigh of relief, and nearly jumped out of his skin when the hat began to speak.

 _"Potters are always difficult. But then, I do love a challenge; keeps the doldrums at bay."_

Al didn't know what to say (or think) to that, so he went with, _hello._

The hat chuckled. _"Good evening. Now to the matter at hand… a soft heart and a strong will, eager to learn and to be accepted…"_

Al braced himself, but the hat surprised him with a question.

 _"No objections? Do you trust my judgement?"_

Al took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _I'll take my chances._

 _"Then I believe you'll do well in_ GRYFFINDOR!" the hat cried, and shouts and applause from the Gryffindor table nearly drowned out the hat's declaration. Al walked over to his new table in a daze, where an ecstatic Charlie had saved him a seat. _Dad was right,_ he thought; _I guess I_ will _get a House to myself_.

* * *

After the Sorting, and a rather traumatizing rendition of the school song, Professor Crawley rose from his seat and smiled down at them. Al did his best to look straight ahead, although the pointing and whispers were hard to ignore. _Focus_ , Al told himself, studying the man who had taken center stage. The Headmaster had an angular face and calculating brown eyes; his dark hair and robes were both shot through with silver. Having gained their full attention, he said in a ringing voice, "Welcome, students! It is good to see both new and familiar faces. I hope you all had a pleasant journey." He clasped his hands behind his back as his eyes swept over his audience; Al saw many students sit straighter in their seats.

"Most of you know I am a man of few words, and I know for certain that you are tired and hungry from your journey. So I leave you with this: Listen, to your instructors, your peers, and your instincts. It is then for you to decide what to do with what you hear." He let that sink in for a moment, resuming his seat as platters of food appeared up and down their tables.

The hall was filled once again with talk and laughter, the students resuming their conversations and filling their plates. Al quickly found himself crushed against Charlie at the end of their bench as other students crowded around them, all trying to introduce themselves at once; their questions and comments and excited hellos quickly became a blur of noise. Over the din, Al heard a girl ask her friend, "What d'you think he meant by _that_?" while jerking a thumb in the direction of the staff table.

"To look before you leap," said a familiar voice over Al's shoulder. "Or _listen_ , rather."

The students around him spun around, confused to find James Potter standing in their midst. Al eyed his brother suspiciously; he wasn't one to drop by and say hello.

"You get," James added, "Three questions."

The Gryffindors just stared. In the face of the disgruntled mutterings and cross looks sent his way, James was unmoved; he remained an annoying blond pillar at Al's back. "You lot have seven years to get to know him; right now he needs to eat his dinner and get some sleep," he said firmly. "Who's first?"

Sensing a storm brewing, Aaron Thomas jumped in and asked, "Are you happy to be in Gryffindor, Al?"

Al sent him a grateful smile. "I'm just happy to be at Hogwarts."

The others laughed; out of the corner of his eye, Al saw James slip back over to the Ravenclaw table.

"I bet I'd be happy anywhere," Al continued, "but I'm sure Gryffindor will be great."

"We're glad you're here, Al," said an excited voice farther down the table, and Al saw Hugo Weasley waving at him, alongside his cousin Roxanne. "You'll love it in Gryffindor, I promise. Hey, now there are three Potters _and_ three Weasleys at Hogwarts! D'you think we could convince the others to play three-on-three sometime?" he asked hopefully. "I'm trying out for Chaser this year, I could use the practice."

"I dunno, Ariadne's still a bit nervous on a broom," Al said. "Sorry, Hugo."

Hugo looked quite crestfallen. "That's two questions, I think," Charlie added helpfully, and the others groaned. Al elbowed his new friend in the ribs and sighed.

"One more, then," Al said, eyeing the platter of potatoes in front of him.

"Why did your Dad stop being an Auror?" asked an older boy near Hugo. The others went quiet, their own dinners forgotten. Al sat back and took a moment to choose his words carefully; he was still amazed that, almost fifteen years later, people still asked about Harry Potter's old line of work.

"He was tired of fighting," Al said finally, spooning potatoes and roast beef onto his plate. "And ready for a change." And with that, he dug into his dinner, hopefully signaling to the others that the conversation was over. He didn't need James hovering behind him to know that discussing the Department of Mysteries was off-limits.

The others reluctantly went back to their own plates and conversations. After one more awe-filled look around the Hall, Charlie looked at Al and asked, "You know the Weasleys, too? The famous ones?" Seeing Al's grimace, Charlie added, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, that being Question Four and all."

Al grinned ruefully. "All this attention will take some getting used to. It's been quiet with just me and my parents at home." Pouring himself more pumpkin juice, he asked, "Do you have any siblings?"

"A sister," Charlie said. "Claire. She's five years younger. No peace and quiet at our house."

"I'll bet. And yes, I know the Weasleys because they're my parents' friends," Al said, shrugging. "And we think of their kids as our cousins, since our family's pretty small. Hugo's a second year," Al pointed towards him, "and the girl with the braids is _his_ cousin, Roxanne. She's a fourth year, and so is Rose, who is over in Ravenclaw with James. My sister Ariadne is in Hufflepuff, so we have most of the Houses covered. There are other cousins, too, but they're either little kids or at Beauxbatons in France."

The boys returned to their meals and chatted a bit with the other younger students, but found that the long day was quickly catching up to them. Al only managed a few bites of pudding before he pushed his dessert away, fighting to keep his eyes open, as Charlie yawned widely beside him. A boy with brown hair nearly to his shoulders stood up and smiled.

"First years, listen up," he said, and the new students turned to face him. "I'm Ross. Seventh year, prefect, and your tour guide for the evening. Our first and only stop will be Gryffindor Tower. Let's go." The others laughed and got to their feet, Al and Charlie joining the back of their line as they followed Ross out of the Great Hall. As they joined the throng of students heading for the door, Al saw a familiar face here and there and waved as first years from other Houses called out to him. They looked excited, anxious, and exhausted, just like he felt, and he called back, "Looks like we survived Day 1!" which got a few laughs.

"Hey, Al!"

Al said goodbye to Jack and Desmond and turned to see that the Slytherins had drawn up alongside them. Eddie and Agnes were watching him.

"See you around, yeah?" Eddie asked.

He was smiling, but Al could see the worry in his eyes.

Al nodded and smiled back. "Definitely. We can swap schedules at breakfast."

Looking relieved, Eddie and the other young Slytherins waved good night and followed their prefect downstairs. Al spun around to face his own group and found all the nearby Gryffindors staring. Ross raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

Ross shrugged, sending him an appraising look before heading for the stairs. "Watch your step."

Up they climbed, Al's feet getting heavier with each step as he tried to memorize the route Ross was taking. The evening became a surreal blur as staircases shifted, paintings greeting passers-by, and Ariadne darting over to sweep Al up in a crushing hug before running off again.

Before he knew it, Al was standing in front of his very own four poster bed, the brand new trunk with his initials in bronze laid out at the foot. As the other boys talked and laughed and got ready to go to sleep, Al peeked out the tall, narrow window between his bed and Charlie's.

The previous evening, his mother had looked in on him around midnight, finding Al sitting up in bed, wide awake and miserable. One look from her calm, loving eyes had him pouring his heart out, all the hopes and fears he'd hidden away. When he ran out of words, he had just stared at her, willing her to understand.

She'd sat down beside him, smoothing down his Green Lantern blanket, tracing the swirling stars and planets with her long, pale fingers.

"In Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, at Hogwarts, at home, we're all together under the stars," she'd said before kissing him goodnight. "If you can't sleep, just take a moment to watch the stars in their dance, and know that I'll be watching, too."

It was clear night; the nearly full moon beamed at him from across the cosmos. Al smiled and got ready for bed.

~The End~

I wrote my take on the Epilogue in bits and pieces a couple years ago, but when someone told me that this was the actual year, I was inspired to finish and post it in time for September. I'm really pleased with it, and I hope whoever stumbles across this enjoys it too. It's been a fun journey writing Harry and Luna's adventures over the years, and I'm excited to finally pull my ideas for their kids together into completed stories. I know this isn't the most popular 'ship, but that makes every pageview even more special. Thanks for reading, and have an awesome day!

Character notes:  
Al (1st Year), Ariadne (3rd Year Hufflepuff), and James Potter (5th Year Ravenclaw)  
Fleur and Bill's children are at Beauxbatons, Roxanne is an only child, and Percy's children are very young at this point. They didn't fit in my story, and the Weasley sons having children at different points in time seemed more realistic to me. My own family is very small, and I found myself instinctively downsizing JKR's Next Gen characters to keep things manageable and more familiar to my own experiences. It also left room for my numerous OC's : )

Which brings us to Character Names:  
A lot of my OC's have names taken from my favorite American TV show of all time, and a few awesome British programs as well, just because I thought it would be more fun that way. Can you guess which shows I've been watching?


End file.
